fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Rucus x Koh
Characters Rucus © bamf Koh © Windwarrior234 Support Support Level C Rucus: *wearing his sane mask and whittling* Hmm... Koh: *practicing with his fire magic nearby* Rucus: Huh.. wonder what that noise is.. *walks over and spots him* Koh: *as he's practicing, he senses a presence* Who goes there? Rucus: Just a wanderer. Koh: A name would be more helpful. Rucus: Of course, forgive me. I am Rucus. Koh: Very well; I am Koh. Rucus: It is a pleasure, Sir. What are you doing here by yourself? Koh: Merely practicing. Magic is difficult to learn alongside the sword. Rucus: You are talented in both magic and the blade? Koh: I would not call it talent; rather, I make use of them both. Rucus: I see. I, too, make use of my sword but it seems I lack the ability for magic Koh: Oh, is that so? Not everyone can use them both; I suppose I lucked out a bit in that regard. Rucus: My father and mother were both very talented in magic. I thought I might have inherited it but perhaps the gift skips a generation Koh: *shrugs* I would not be able to know about it. Neither of my parents used magic, yet I can. Rucus: It is a peculiar thing. Koh: I think my grandmother could use it, but I never knew her. Either way, I can make use of it, so I do. Rucus: And were your parents fighters like yourself, despite not having magic? Koh: *nods* Yes. My father is a marshall who specializes in the blade, and my mother is a seraph knight. Rucus: They sound very talented, you must be proud. Koh: I certainly hope to live up to their expectations. Rucus: Oh, they are still alive? Koh: *nods* Yes...my parents are still alive....yet my father is missing. Rucus: Oh.. my apologies. Do you know where he might have gone? Koh: I have an idea, but nothing definitive as of yet. I'm hopeful that will change soon. Rucus: Well all you can do is try your hardest and never give up Koh: *allows a small smile* That sounds like something Taiki would say.... Rucus: Who's that? Koh: Taiki's a close friend of mine. I suppose he's the leader of the group. Rucus: The group? Koh: I'm traveling with seven other people around my age. Taiki took over the leadership role quite early on. Rucus: Hmm. Why do you all travel together? Koh: We were friends for a while before hand, so we had just decided there would be safety in numbers. Rucus: I suppose that is wise. You'd probably best be getting back to them Koh: Yes, you have a point. I'll be seeing you around, Rucus *leaves* Rucus: Hmm... travelling with a group.. End Support C Support Level B Koh: Of course....one wrong turn and I'm lost. Rucus (wearing his insane mask): *fletching arrows* ... Koh: *sees him, but doesn't recognize him* Maybe I should ask for directions.... Rucus: *looks up and glares at the man* ... Koh: *surprised by the glare* What the.... Rucus: Are you prepared to die, young one? Koh: *draws his blade and prepares to fight* I'd ask yourself that question. Rucus: *looks at an arrow carefully* It will not happen, now. When your back is turned. When in the comfort of your bed. Koh: *raises an eyebrow* What the hell are you talking about? Rucus: That's how they'll all fall. I strike when my enemy is unprepared. I will not hesitate to slaughter a child in its sleep. Koh: Then I'll just have to deny you that chance! *launches a fireball at him* Rucus: *rolls out of the way* Are you sure you wish for today to be your day? Koh: If you intend to threaten the lives of others, I'll stop you. Prepare yourself, maniac; your end is here. *casts another fireball* Rucus: *ducks and draws his sword* Come, human. I enjoy revenge. Koh: You're insane! *clashs blades with him* Rucus: I will show the same amount of mercy you showed my family. *attacks* Koh: *guards against it* What in the world are you talking about?! Rucus: You humans killed every one of my people. And now, I shall kill everyone of you. Koh: *blinks* What...are you exactly? Rucus: *scoffs* Elven. Have you never seen an elf? Koh: No, I haven't. That doesn't make me pity you. Rucus: The reason you've probably never seen one is because you humans killed so many of us. Koh: I'm sorry that happened to you, but you can't blame every human for what happened to your people! Rucus: Why not? Koh: There are people who are completely innocent of that kind of crime. In fact, there are those who wish to see such violence put to an end! You cannot just place the blaim on an entire race of people, or you'll be just as evil as the people who killed your family! Rucus: You.. eventually you, too, shall die *leaves* Koh: There's something familiar about that man.... End Support B Support Level A Rucus (wearing his sane mask): *walking through the woods* ... Koh: *sees him from behind* That's.... Rucus: *turns around* Oh, hello Koh! Koh: *pauses for a moment* Rucus? *lets out a sigh* That other man looks just like him... Rucus: Other man? Koh: Er...you wouldn't happen to have a twin brother with a demented hatred for humanity, would you? Rucus: Oh. That might be myself. Koh: *laughs a bit* Hey, that's funny! Okay, but seriously, do you know him? Rucus: *holds up his other mask on his neck* I am serious. Sometimes I cannot control myself. Koh: *surprised* That's....not natural, that's for sure..... Rucus: If you understood what has happened to me you might consider it a bit more 'natural' Koh: Your...other side, I suppose...said that humans killed your entire clan. Rucus: Yes I.. They came in the night. Fires killed some, the weaker who could not escape the smoke. The others died by sword, for we were out numbered... I was the only to escape... Koh: *makes a disgusting face* That's horrid..... Rucus: I fled on a boat with one other.. I was forced to eat him to survive. I then landed on an island for many years by myself... Koh: *clenched his fists* Those bastards.... Rucus: ..what? Koh: I can't believe anyone could do anything that cruel just on a whim....It's an embarrassment to humanity! Rucus: You... agree with me? Koh: What, did you think all humans disliked elves? That's not the case. Rucus: No I guess I just though.. I don't know... Koh: There are plenty of people who agree with you. Rucus: I guess I just assumed others could not sympathize with what I have been through... Koh: You can't assume things like that; it'll make you insane. Rucus: ...I am already insane. Koh; Yes, well....more insane. Rucus: *smiles a bit* It is something I cannot help when my mask changes. Koh: I'm sure there can be something done...I think that your personality switch is just a manifestation of your misplaced rage. Rucus: I would not know. I often cannot remember what I.. or my other side.. says and does Koh: Perhaps....no, if it were schizophrenia, then you would've been like this a long time before that happened.... Rucus: It first started the day of the volcano Koh: Volcano? Rucus: On the island.. by myself. The volcano erupted one day and *holds out his sword to show him* It covered half my blade with lava and left the other half in tact. I had a revelation. Koh: *looks at the sword in awe* What...was that revelation? Rucus: We are meant to have a chaotic side. Nature is chaotic. We are built both to reason and to kill, and so we should function. Koh: We each do have a dark side, yes....but we're not meant to needlessly kill others. Rucus: Not needless, no. But I do hope someday to avenge my loved ones Koh: Then it would make more sense to kill the men directly responsible for the massacre. No need to attack innocent people. Rucus: I agree. I often cannot control myself though.. that half. Koh: Well then....until there is a solution, then I will accompany you. If you feel yourself being taken over by the other side, then tell me and I will subdue him. Rucus: One of us will get hurt, I wont allow that Koh: I'd rather be hurt in a battle than someone being killed Rucus: Please, I cannot allow it. You must avoid me when I am wearing that mask, as everyone does Koh: I assure you I will be able to handle myself. I have done so once before, and I can do so again. Rucus: Please... just leave me as others do... Koh: I am not others; I will not. Rucus: You... *sighs and smiles slightly* End Support A Rucus, Dark Insanity, and Koh, Shining Flame The two continued to remain friends when Rucus wore his sane mask. However, anytime the mask switched, Koh was there to fight him, to protect the innocents that Rucus might hurt. Though afterwards Rucus would always tell him he should have fled, he was secretly pleased with Koh's devotion to helping him and protecting him from hurting others.